Kōtei-ki Tōshin
|caption = Ichigo using Kōtei-ki Tōshin in the air. |universe = |user = |effect = Ichigo spins his Zangetsu like a helicopter blade, damaging opponents and gaining height. }} Kōtei-ki Tōshin ( ), also referred to by the Smash Flash DOJO!!! as Rising Sword Blade, is 's up special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Ichigo uses the cloth on his Zangetsu to spin it quickly above his head like a helicopter blade. When used on the ground, Ichigo stands straight and spins with both hands, creating wind that pulls in opponents below the blade and pushes away opponents above the blade. The attack deals multiple hits to opponents that make contact with the blade, with each hit dealing 1% slash damage for a total of 10%. It also deals constant, low knockback to keep opponents "trapped" until the final hit, which deals low upwards knockback. When used in the air, however, Ichigo spins the blade with one hand and uses it like a rotor to rise up. This variant of the move lacks wind, and Ichigo can be moved left or right as he ascends. Opponents that make contact with the blade are dealt 2% slash damage per hit for a total of 22%, with the same knockback properties as the grounded variant. While this move is quite useful horizontal recovery when used in midair, it lacks vertical distance. It also leaves Ichigo helpless after using it, and Ichigo cannot grab ledges while using it. When used on opponents, it is risky to use; not only is Ichigo left completely vulnerable underneath the blade, but many characters are small enough to fit underneath the blade when used on the ground. While the wind may pull them into the attack, it may not trap them for the move's entire duration, leaving Ichigo open to be punished. Origin 's Inner Hollow using Kōtei-ki Tōshin in .]] Kōtei-ki Tōshin is a move rarely seen in the ''Bleach'' franchise, where it has a much different function. It is most commonly used by Ichigo's Inner Hollow, who spins his blade behind him like a medieval flail before throwing it straight towards the target, while pulling back on the cloth-wrap to throw it much more. The version of the move in SSF2 is based more on an attack Ichigo uses in Jump Ultimate Stars, which can only be used on the ground. Despite the similarities, this technique does not normally allow Ichigo to fly or ascend in any way. Because Ichigo has no specific way to gain height in the franchise, the move was reworked in SSF2 to provide him with a vertical recovery move. Gallery Screenshots Kōtei-ki Tōshin - Stand in BETA.png|Ichigo using Kōtei-ki Tōshin on the ground, on Hueco Mundo. Kōtei-ki_Tōshin_attack.png|Ichigo uses Kōtei-ki Tōshin at , on Hyrule Castle. Early designs Ichigoupsmimage.PNG|Kōtei-ki Tōshin's first early design. Konteki Tozen.png|Kōtei-ki Tōshin's second early design. Kōtei-ki Tōshin ND grounded.png|Kōtei-ki Tōshin's third early design. Kōtei-ki Tōshin ND aerial.png|The aerial variation of Kōtei-ki Tōshin's third early design. weightandwindboxes.png|The range of the wind box of Kōtei-ki Tōshin, and its impact on 's and 's differing falling speeds. Trivia *The name of this technique stems from the use of Ichigo's Zangetsu as a means of flight, hence, "Air Voyage". Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Up special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Bleach universe